You Get What You Give
by PaperCut27
Summary: Our favorite couples grew up and had children of their own. Now they're back in Lima, hoping that with the help of their friends, they won't completely mess their kids up.


**AN- Ok, so here's another story that I shouldn't start. But now I have a system so watch for an update on FAME! tomorrow. Yay! This is basically just what everyone's been up to since we've seen them last. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own GLEE. Like always.**

* * *

**The Evans Family **

Mercedes eventually got her own recording contract. She became known for her soulful voice and inspirational music. Sam got a degree in graphic design from The Art Institute of California. And they married after Mercedes won her first Grammy, just like planned. No seriously, instead of attending the after party they, along with their friends and families headed off to the church.

However just a few weeks later when Sam discovered that Puck was off to join Finn in the army, he had to go to. And let's just say there was a very heated goodbye before he left. That night they conceived triplets, Jacob Dwight, Christian Luke, and Cameron Robert. His unit, which also included Puck and Finn, was deployed about a year later. However, after he served his four years, Sam did not reenlist so he could be around to watch his boys grow up. Over the years he learned that the army wasn't for him. To be frank, he was too much of a softie. He did miss it a little but also regretted missing the first few years of his children's lives. He got a job for a graphic design company when he returned.

They chose to move back to Lima soon after due to Mercedes's father's slacking health. He died shortly after but the family chose to stay and continue raising their kids in a small town environment. Sam was able to keep his job due to his ability to do his work from home on his computer and Mercedes put her music on hold for a bit.

* * *

**The Flanagan Family**

Rory and Sugar both graduated from Ohio State University. They lived together all through their junior and senior years of college and found an apartment in Lima after they graduated. Rory got a job at a publishing company while Sugar attempted to break into the world of fashion. They got married and had their beautiful daughter Whitney Grace Flanagan. Seven years later, these high school sweethearts got a divorce.

After about a month of living on the Evans family's couch, Rory was able to find a suitable apartment and discover his true passion, teaching. As it turns out, he was quite good at it too. He got a job at the one place he thought he would never go back to, William McKinley High School, teaching European history.

Sugar finally got a job as the manager at a local Wet Seal. She actually enjoyed her job much more than she originally thought she would. She eventually met Michael Bowman and they were married about a year after their first date. They are very happy together.

* * *

**The Hudson Family**

Rachel, obviously, was quite successful on Broadway. She won several Tony's including one for her role as Elphaba in Wicked. She was eventually reunited with Finn. They got married in the Gershwin Theatre (They definitely had to pull some strings to get that one.) They had two beautiful children, Christopher John and Heather Michelle.

However Finn was still in the army. He managed to maintain a healthy relationship with his wife and kids for seventeen years. However on Heather's fourteenth birthday, Rachel received the news that her husband died a hero's death, saving Noah Puckerman.

Rachel and her children moved back home to Lima to be with their friends and family in the midst of this difficult time.

* * *

**The Hummel-Anderson Family**

Kurt's Broadway career was a successful one. After several unpleasant roles, he eventually starred in Wicked, alongside Rachel, as Fiyero. A lot of the reviewers called him "The Gay Scarecrow" but he didn't even care because all he could see was the wonderful praises of phenomenal voice and superb acting skills.

Blaine released a couple of unsuccessful solo albums before he founded his own boy band. They topped the charts but soon went separate ways so the other could begin their solo careers and Blaine could return home to Ohio with Kurt.

The minute they found their new house they adopted the beautiful Cailin Joy. They also purchased The Lima Bean after discovering that the owner was shutting it down if nobody bought it.

* * *

**The Lopez Family**

In New York, Brittany managed to get many small back-up dancing jobs. She even toured with Britney Spears. Meanwhile Santana discovered a love for politics and when they moved to Lima, got elected to the city council. They had two daughters Catalina Rose and Carmen Maria.

Brittany opened a small competitive dance studio that is definitely the best in town. She teaches most of the classes herself and letting others handle all of that business-like crap.

* * *

**The Chang Family**

Mike struggled with his dance career. He faced a lot of rejection. But everything changed when he won So You Think You Can Dance season 12. He proposed to Tina right there, on the stage with the confetti falling and the crowd cheering. How could she say no? They had a small wedding with their families and a few close friends.

Tina did find her way to Broadway, starring in Mulan and several other Asian productions. She eventually decided that New York as no place to start a family so she and Mike were off to Lima.

They had their gorgeous children Samantha Anne, Drew Alexander, and Sofia Breanne.

* * *

**AN- I know you're probably going to hate me for killing Finn but it's the circle of life. (Sorry I just watched The Lion King twice in a row!) And it's going to be a big part of the storyline. We'll also see Wemma because Will is still teaching at McKinley because I'm pretty sure that he'll be doing that until he dies or becomes too old and senile. Also Quick is together in this but they live in Colombus so we won't see TOO much of them but they will pop up, as will other characters that aren't mentioned here. Oh, and one more thing, Sugar and Rory won't be major characters either but they will definitely be involved. They just might not be in every chapter. So of their children we have a drugee, a closeted gay, a complete idiot, someone with ADD, and two people with a love for old Disney movies. Haha. If you can guess who is each of these things I'll give you a million bucks and a ride on my pet unicorn because you'll never guess just by the names. **


End file.
